Serendipity
by Dozey212
Summary: Serendipity (n.): finding something good without looking for it. Bella is struck with the full strength of serendipity when Alice, an unusual girl with a free soul and bright smile, moves to Forks. Lively Alice sets both of their lives alight in a whirlwind of confusion and self-discovery from the moment they meet, but will everything end as Alice hopes it will?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time, and I'm really excited about it. I would love to hear from any lovely readers I pick up along the way, and I hope you enjoy my little story. Thank you in advance for reading, and for any reviews! I'll try to reply to them all. Oh, and feel free to drop me a PM and say hi :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**Chapter One**

"Don't even get me started on how hard it was to get out of bed this morning," I panted, puffed from the seemingly mile long sprint I did from my front door to the awaiting car through the torrential rain. I didn't close the door quick enough behind me and the rain came in, drenching the leather interior of Emmett's father's car and my leg. I scowled hard before turning to face him. "I hate this place."

"It hasn't grown on you at all in these last few years?" he asked teasingly, smiling wildly and pulling away from the curb. "There's no one here that brightens your day?"

"Sure, there are some people. Then there's you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I just wish it would rain less," I explained with a sigh.

Emmett turned into a drive way, and I recognised Rosalie's house through the downpour. "And I wish Rose would wear heels like that every day," he groaned. I watched him lean over the steering wheel, peering through the rain and the franticly waving windscreen wipers at where Rose's figure approached the car. Unlike me, she brought an umbrella, so instead of making a mad dash to the car, she strutted. I was amazed to see Emmett was right. Rose was wearing tall black pumps, sheer stockings, a grey knee length skirt, with a blouse and blazer. Her hair was slicked back into a bun at the nape of her neck, and she wore her lack framed glasses.

"Good morning baby, hey Bella," she said as she slid seamlessly into the car, closing her umbrella and shutting the door in one smooth motion. There wasn't a drop on her. I sighed. "How are you?"

Emmett didn't acknowledge that she had spoken. His eyes were still glued to her legs. "Holy shit, Rose!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She smirked. I had to admire Rose's confidence – she knew she was beautiful, and she knew that everyone else did too. She especially knew what she did to her long-time boyfriend. "I have my mock job interview today, remember? I'm just dressed for the part."

"You're so corporate and sexy. You're like a professional seductress … I'd hire you any day." Emmett threw a wink over his shoulder before putting the car into reverse and hitting the road again. "Man I'm so lucky," I heard him whisper. I doubt Rose heard from where she was in the back seat behind me, but I smiled at his private comment.

"Well, I'd like to think people would hire me for my intellect and academic prowess," Rose meanwhile was saying. "But I'm not against using my looks to stand out in the interview process. All's fair in love and war."

"I didn't know this interview thing was so serious," I said. "I wasn't planning on wearing anything so formal and proper." I mentally ran through my wardrobe. It wasn't even that I wasn't going to dress up – I couldn't. I bit my lip, worrying about what to do.

"Don't worry, you don't have to dress up for it," Rose reassured me. "It's only an option. It won't affect your results or anything."

"Well I'm glad you did, baby," Emmett chimed as we turned into the school parking lot. "You look stunning. And anyway, people would hire you if you were dressed in a potato sack. You're a total brainiac. Any law firm will be lucky to have you."

Rose leant forward and kissed his cheek. Emmett, who had stopped in the middle of the traffic as he was reversing into a spot, started a traffic jam in order to lean back and steal her lips in a kiss. Horns started blaring behind us after a moment and I laughed. "Come on, guys, you've got all day for that."

I wandered behind the happy couple as we approached the school. Heads, male and female alike, turned and followed them. Rose garnered a lot of attention wherever she went, especially with Emmett by her side. He was a six foot six giant, with bulging muscles and curly hair. But, I have to admit, my eyes were trained on the curve of Rose's calves, and the swish of her arse as she walked, rather than Emmett's broad shoulders.

"She's done it again," Angela sighed, falling in beside me. "Blown everyone out of the water. My self-esteem goes down about four notches whenever she's in the room, let alone now. Oh well."

I nodded in agreement. "How was your night with Ben last night?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was great. We just watched movies in our pyjamas in bed, with hot chocolates and croissants all afternoon. His parents going away for their anniversary was the best thing that ever happened, I swear. We don't have to stop and go home and be apart. We get to sleep together all night, and not just in that way," she added as I blushed. "It's nice to just fall asleep in his arms, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you guys finally got together."

"I know! It took him long enough to ask, right?" we both laughed.

The bell rang, and I walked alone to roll call. The halls were filled with people rushing everywhere and despite being a senior I was pushed and shoved around. It was just one of the benefits of being five foot five, I guess. It didn't bother me too much though. I would rather blend into a crowd, a chameleon that goes unnoticed, than a person who commanded a crowd with all eyes on them. The sheer thought of tripping in front of a group of staring eyes made my stomach drop.

I found my seat next to Jessica in roll call. I was less than pleased with the arrangement, but since we both came under 'S' for surnames, I was stuck with her. She immediately started gushing about Mike. It wouldn't have bothered me – if she talked about anything else. Unlike Angela, who talked only rarely about her newly blossoming relationship with Ben, Jessica was obsessed with Mike, and they weren't even together yet. Their 'chemistry' seemed to largely be in Jess' head.

"So what do you have first?" I asked when she paused for breath. She huffed and frowned, but let me change the topic.

"I have math," she grumbled, "with Mr Banks."

"I have economics."

"I really don't know how you do that. It seems so dry and boring."

I shrugged. "It's interesting to me, I guess." It also was one of the only classes that Forks High offered with the smallest amount of students. It was a class of twelve, instead of a packed class of thirty.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch. Bye Bella," Jessica said. She was halfway out the door before the bell rang. Undoubtedly, she was off to corner Mike somewhere in the corridor. I almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. Months of his pestering me, endless texts, constant date invitations, and prying eyes has left me somewhat glad that Jess was occupying most of Mike's time. I chuckled at the irony. She was chasing with him as much enthusiasm as he was me, to no avail. Mike was getting a taste of his own medicine.

The rest of the morning passed in a mundane blur. Before I knew it I was lining up in the cafeteria line with Rose. "So how was the interview?" I asked. "I'm dreading mine tomorrow."

"Oh, it was good. There are two interviewers. A young lady, maybe mid-twenties, and a middle aged man. I had the girl, and she totally was checking me out. She couldn't keep her eyes off me, and by me, I mean my chest and not my face." Rose scrunched up her nose before remarking, in a rather proud tone, "I guess I pull both teams."

I laughed. "Rose, you could pull the Pope."

She laughed too. "So, are you nervous for your turn? Don't you think it's stupid that they only do it on Mondays, and have it split over weeks rather than in one go?"

"The interview? Yeah. It isn't the best idea. Everyone is all over the place. I am nervous too. I have nothing to wear, and I don't really do well being interrogated."

"They aren't going to interrogate you, sweetie. They just ask you questions. Besides, the whole thing is fake and doesn't matter. It just gives us experience for when we finish at the end of this year." I gulped at the reminder. "Oh, and I could totally lend you something if you wanted to dress up."

I almost snorted, trying to visualise myself in what Rose was wearing now. The whole idea was comical. Rose was a good head taller than me, at least a size smaller around the waist, and, weirdly, had abnormally large feet for a girl. We could never share anything. "The most I could borrow would be a shirt, Rose, and even that might not fit."

"Yeah, you're so lucky," Rose said enviously, looking down at where my admittedly larger chest was. "I'm a flat chested six foot giant."

I was about to correct her, but she was called to the counter then. I picked out a salad sandwich, a yoghurt, and a Sprite before follow Rose to our table. She slid onto the bench next to Emmett, and I sat next to Angela. Ben, Eric, Mike, Jess and Lauren sat around the rest of the table. Conversation erupted around us, and I immediately regretted sitting between the two couples. It was like placing myself in social isolation.

"Having fun over there, Bella?" Eric's teasing voice rang out. Suddenly all eyes were on me and I felt my cheeks heating. Emmett's booming laugh rang out and he reached around Rose to ruffle my hair. I glared at him as I soothed it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm loving this," I joked. Angela turned from where she had been unintentionally cutting me off as she faced Ben, and smiled apologetically. Rose, on the other hand, just chuckled and patted my leg.

"Bella's used to it by now," she said, still laughing.

"Oh, hey, this is kind of off topic, but my parents are going away this weekend. I'm thinking of having a party on Friday night. You guys in?" Eric said.

"Hell yeah!" Mike shouted. "Let's _Project X_ this!"

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed enthusiastically.

"I don't know about that, but yeah, let's have a good night," Eric hedged.

"Oh, no, this is so going to go off," Emmett stated. "There is no way we are half-arsing this, man."

"My parents are trusting me with the house."

"Yeah, and in the start of _Project X _the kid didn't want to either, but hey, they went wild in the end," Mike said, and we all laughed.

"And his street burnt down," Eric muttered miserably, and we all laughed harder. Eventually it died and down and he posed the question again, "So, are we all in?"

"Of course I'm in, and so is Lauren," Jessica chimed. She smiled sweetly at Eric before shifting to Mike. "You're in too, right, Mike?"

"Uh, yeah, I said before. I'm keen."

"So am I," Emmett added. Rosalie and all the others all agreed too.

"What about you, Bella?" Eric asked.

"I'm not one for parties –"

My objection was cut off by Angela's plea. "Oh, but you have to come Bella! It's the first party of senior year, and Eric even said he doesn't want it to get too out of hand."

"Fine, I'll come," I sighed, "but it won't be a big night for me."

Everyone started making plans then. Lauren wanted to bring a few friends from work, and Mike was bringing some of his soccer buddies, and Eric was going to invite a few others from school that didn't always sit with us at lunch. All up there was about forty people coming. The whole table chatted about it excitedly for the rest of lunch. It was only Tuesday and I was exhausted.

I had math with Rose that afternoon. I never really struggled at school, I got good grades with minimal effort, and I was happy with that … and then there was Rose. It was almost frustrating at how she seemed to have it all. The looks, the brains, the boy, and the car. She blitzed every class she took, and undoubtedly could make it into an Ivy League college if she tried. It was a blessing, sometimes. "Rose," I whispered, "help?"

She peeked down at my work. "Wrong formula, babe. This is an integration, not a differentiation." She crossed out my scribbled mess and wrote down the right formula. "Try that one."

"Thanks."

After math I had gym with Emmett and Mike. I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse to have them in my class. Emmett delighted in watching me stumble and trip and make a mess of every sport Coach threw our way, and Mike just seemed to follow us around everywhere. However, they were funny, and sometimes Emmett took pity on me. He was doing so today, playing both my position and his own in our class's half-hearted volleyball game. I think he enjoyed the challenge.

Mike bailed as soon as the bell rang, waving a quick goodbye and sprinting from the change rooms. "I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry," I mused.

"Jessica," Emmett reported.

"What? Really? I didn't know they were an item."

"Oh, Bells," Emmett said. I frowned at his tone. He sounded like he was talking to a child who didn't know any better. "There are so many options to being an 'item' that has potential couples interested in each other."

I felt my face flame. "Are they, you know …?"

Emmett's roaring laugh echoed across the car park. "No, Bella, not that. Man you have a dirty mind for someone so innocent and little."

"Then what are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Don't worry, Bella, don't worry." He shook his head and waved to Rose, who was waiting beside the car already. He leant in to kiss her quickly.

"What's so funny?" she asked as we all climbed into the car.

"I really don't know," I mumbled, as confused as ever. I might not have the most experience when it came to dating – okay, so I had none – but I'm pretty sure Emmett's bizarre comments wouldn't have made sense to anyone. My closest thing to a romantic experience was being chased by Mike, and my one kiss with Jacob Black when I first moved to Forks almost three years ago. I had been sixteen and the whole thing could only be described as an 'ordeal'. He was a year younger, and obviously had been as inexperienced as I was, taking a first kiss to mean an open mouthed tongue rape, with his dirty hands pawing all over me in the back of his Dad's garage. Or at least I hoped he was as inexperienced as I was. Other than that, boys didn't notice me.

"Do you want to come over this afternoon and watch movies with Em and I?" Rose asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, but thanks for the offer Rose. I have a whole lot of reading to catch up on for school."

"Like you haven't read _Wuthering Heights _a thousand times," she complained. "Just come hang out with us instead?"

"No thanks. Some other time," I assured her. I really did appreciate her offer, but sitting on a beanbag in Emmett's room while the happy couple cuddled on the love seat, watching the latest romance or action thriller, depending on who got to pick the movie this time, just wasn't always my thing. Besides, I knew they liked to be alone together – enough to start what should be done alone while I was still in the room on occasion.

"Thanks for the lift guys," I added as Emmett pulled over outside my house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No worries Bella, have fun _reading_," Emmett snickered before driving off. I chuckled at his antics before wandering up to the house. I still had an hour or two before Charlie arrived home from work. I kicked off my wet boots next to the door before going upstairs and dumping my book bag on my bed. I turned on my iPod dock and changed out of my jeans and sweater and into an old sloppy Joe, tights, and big fluffy socks. I was more and more glad I didn't hang out with Rose and Emmett. It felt way too good to just be me.

I read through the first few chapters of _Wuthering Heights _before going downstairs and starting cooking dinner for Charlie and I. Chicken schnitzel, mashed potatoes, and corn. It was a simple meal, but a favourite of his. I enjoyed the simplicity and routine of preparing the food, cooking it, even the heat of the stove on my cold hands.

I hummed as I went along and realised, despite such a terrible start to the morning, today hadn't turned out so bad after all. And, I was surprised to think, I was kind of looking forward to seeing everyone at the party on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I hummed as I got ready for school. It was only eight thirty and already I was feeling optimistic and happy. Uncharacteristically, the sun was shining. It wasn't the almost-painful morning brightness that I used to wake to in Phoenix, but it was nice all the same to see the sun battling Fork's ever-constant cloud. It was a sight that made me so content that not even the thought of Eric's party tonight could dampen my mood.

I took more care with my appearance today than usual. I wore my usual jeans and tennis shoes, but I paired them with a dark blue cotton top, and took the time to put on a coat of lip gloss and a few flicks of mascara. I immediately regretted the decision. _You're so lucky to have your father's long, thick eyelashes, _Rene used to tell me. She insisted they made my eyes look dark and seductive, a trait all girls wanted, but I never really noticed. The added mascara, however, made them look freakishly long.

"Too late to change it now," I mumbled at my reflection.

Soon I was waiting on the porch for Rose. She had text me first thing this morning insisting that I _simply must_ ride with her to school since it was such a nice day. I looked at my big red truck in the driveway. I missed driving it to school, but I couldn't deny Rose the chance to zip around town in her convertible while the sun was shining. It was moments later that she turned into the driveway.

"I really hope this nice weather holds," was the first thing she said to me once I was seated. "If it rains, it will totally ruin the outfit I've got planned for tonight."

"Hi to you, too, Rose," I teased as I buckled myself in and she shifted the sleek, black car into reverse. "I'm sure you'll look fine. Besides, Charlie said this morning that the weather channel said it should be fine until tomorrow afternoon." "Good, good. So, what are you wearing?"

I huffed and looked out at the passing scenery. "Just something casual."

"No way. You're coming over this afternoon and we're getting ready and having a few drinks before we go over to Eric's."

"I'm not drinking tonight."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Please? For me?"

"I'll let you make me pretty instead," I muttered. "But –" I warned as I saw a satisfied smile stretch across her face. "I'm only talking hair and make-up. I get to pick what I'm wearing."

"Aw, but –"

"Sorry, Rose."

"Fine. Deal. But I'll have you know I'm not happy about it."

"Aren't we picked Emmett up?" I asked, surprised as she drove right by his street without turning off. Rose rolled her eyes at my conversation changer but indulged me anyway.

"No, his Dad picked the Jeep up last night. He's so excited he insisted on driving it to school today. He's wanted his own car for so long now," she laughed, "I'm probably never going to see him again."

I laughed along with her. Emmett had been working his arse off in order to save up for a Jeep he found in Seattle. He had finally saved enough two weeks ago, and his father had said he would finalise it on one of this business trips. The long awaited Jeep had arrived last night apparently, and I could just see how ecstatic he would be with his new toy.

"Admit it, you love cars just as much as he does," I teased her.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I looked at her curiously. Her tone was sombre, and suddenly she was extremely focused on the road in front of her. "I don't know if I'm going to college at the end of the year."

"What?!" my voice rose three octaves. "You've always wanted to be a lawyer!"

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about it a lot though. I think I like the idea of being a lawyer – corporate and sexy, as Emmett put it. A part of me wants to be the top dog and prove to everyone that I'm not some air head blonde with no brains." I opened my mouth to object – no one with any wits about them thought Rosalie had no brains – but she ploughed on before I could. "And, I don't know, Bella. I want to help the world. I really do. I want to put away sick bastards, murderers and r-rapists." I saw her swallow thickly, but I didn't mention anything. "But I also want to just work with cars. I love them, you know? So I'm thinking I might try and get an apprenticeship, and become a mechanic for a few years. Have some 'life experience' and just, live, before I run off to Harvard."

It was silent for a moment after she finished. She was still staring ahead at the road in front of her, lips pressed tight, waiting for my response. "Wow, Rose. I never knew you thought that way, or that passionately about cars. I knew you liked them, of course. But you've never mentioned wanting to be a mechanic before." I paused to gather my thoughts. I knew how much admitting something like this would have taken her. The whole of Forks knew that Rosalie Hale was going to be a big lawyer one day, fighting for justice and all but ruling the world. It was almost expected. But … "I think it's a great idea. You need to do what you want to do. If working with cars is that, then go for it, sweetie. Besides, we're only eighteen. We're not expected to have it figured out yet. We have all the time in the world. Working as a mechanic while you decide if you want to be a lawyer or if you want to continue there sounds like a fantastic idea. You'd really enjoy it."

Rose let out a big breath and her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel relaxed. "Thanks, Bella. I've got a lot to think about, hey?"

"You sure do," I agreed. "What does Emmett think about all of this?"

"I haven't told him yet. I will soon. I just wanted to kind of get my head around this a bit better beforehand, and I knew I could count on you to help me."

"Of course you can."

"I'm also considering doing engineering," she admitted quickly. I blinked in surprise. "I could do mechanical engineering, or mechatronic, or something and could work in designing cars engines and stuff."

"Nerd," I teased. "That sounds like another good option, Rose. I think you'd really, really enjoy that one the most. It's completely up to you though."

"Thanks, Bella." She smiled at me, and conversation died as we turned into the school parking lot. Her shiny convertible drew looks from every student that happened to be around, and I couldn't help but hide behind my hair as I felt my cheeks heating. Rosalie laughed.

"I'm going to go find Emmett and his new baby," she said. "I'll see you later, Bella, and thanks for listening."

"Anytime," I smiled back. "See you!"

The school day passed quickly. Jess was nice enough to ask about my afternoon before going on her Mike related rant during roll call, and I had Spanish with Angela. Biology I endured a pop quiz, but Mr. Banner had to leave early for a family emergency so we got an early mark from class. I was, however, surprised to find that conversation over lunch was not abuzz with talk of Eric's party as I expected. Instead everyone was musing about the new girl that was due to start school on Monday.

"Who is it?" I asked Angela as I sat down. This was all news to me.

Jessica must have heard me from across the table because suddenly her nasally voice was shouting at me, "Oh, Bella, I found it all out when I was in the office running errands for Mrs Coop today," she reported. She was practically glowing at being the centre of attention. "I saw her forms," she said matter-of-factly. "Her name is Mary Brandon. Oh, and get this," she paused dramatically, "she's coming from _Australia_."

"Australia?" I asked. That was a surprise. I immediately felt sorry for the girl. Not to mention there were never new kids at Forks, but she was about to become Fork's only international student. They treated me like an alien when I had moved from Arizona. I could only imagine what this poor Mary would go through coming from Australia.

"Yeah, Australia. Weird, right? Why is she coming to Forks?" I was surprised that I was agreeing with Jessica for once. Why would this girl move from Australia to Forks, Washington?

"I bet she's so hot," Mike groaned around his sandwich. "Aussie girls are babes." I watched as Jessica's boasting smile deflated into an angry scowl. I guess Mike was still looking at other girls, then. They definitely weren't together, but Jess did act like they were. I wondered, again, what Emmett had been on about yesterday, and what was exactly going on between them.

"So what time do we come around tonight, Eric?" I asked, quickly changing the topic.

"I'd say around seven?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Ben and I can come around earlier and help you set up if you like?" Angela offered.

"Thanks guys, that'd be great."

Everyone soon became engrossed in plans for the big party. By the end of lunch I felt like I was going to scream if I heard Mike say, 'I'm going to be so wasted, man,' and Jessica's obnoxious giggle one more time. I just really, really, didn't see their fascination with getting so intoxicated they didn't remember half the night. How did that make for a good time?

Before I knew it, Rose was dropping me home. "I'll just have a shower and get changed and then come over, alright?" I told her before closing the door behind me.

The first thing I did was start Charlie's dinner. I cooked his spaghetti quickly while I was trying to find something to wear. I raided my closet, finding clothes I hadn't seen in years. I needed to find something that I would still be comfortable in, yet nice enough that Rose would approve of my choice. It was a hard job considering the miniscule amount of clothing I owned. I finally settled on a pair of silver sandals and a dark blue dress I hadn't worn in at least a year. It was fairly plain, but I figured once Rose did my hair and make-up it would look okay.

I quickly showered, taking extra time to scrub any leftover mascara off my face for Rose, and washed my hair. I shovelled my dress, sandals, and a pair of pyjamas into my bag before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. On my way out I paused, wondering if I had forgotten anything. Charlie's dinner was cooked, and there was no way he could make a mess of using a microwave, right? I bit my lip as I thought before running back into kitchen and scribbling a note for Charlie: _Please don't put anything metal in the microwave. Dinner is in the fridge. Crack the lid and heat it up for a few minutes. I'm going to the party now, I'll stay at Rose's tonight. See you tomorrow. Bella. _

I was ambushed as soon as I knocked on Rose's door not ten minutes later. Half of her hair was clipped on top of her head, she wore nothing but a daggy singlet and panties, and her face was flushed from running but her makeup was still immaculate. "Thank God you're here. If you were any later we wouldn't have enough time to get ready."

"It's only four thirty."

"Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes as I followed her into the Hale's massive house. She quickly ran back upstairs. "Come dump your stuff in my room, and show me what you're wearing."

I laid my dress out on the smoothest part of Rose's crumpled bed I could find, and placed my sandals next to it. She put her straightener down to come look at it, then me, and then the dress again. Finally she nodded her approval. "It's a bit longer than I would have picked, and very simple, but I like it. Good work, babe. I've done my make-up, so I just need to finish my hair before I get started on you."

"It looks great," I told her as I looked at her flawless make-up. She looked sultry, yet classy, with just the right amount of make-up. If only Lauren and Jessica knew the importance of quality over quantity as well.

"Thank you," Rose smiled. "Hey, pass me a cider? They're over there." She nodded to a cooler that was shoved under her desk. "Grab yourself one too."

"No thanks, Rose."

"Why not?"

"I need to drive."

She frowned hard at me, calling my bluff. "Eric lives down the street."

"I don't like to drink."

She sighed. "Fine, okay. But one now won't hurt you, with just us."

I took the top off the drink before passing it to her. I sighed. What damage could one cider do, here getting ready with Rose? So I took the lid off another and took a long sip. It tasted deliciously refreshing.

"That's my girl!" Rose laughed. Then, after a moment of smoothing her hair and running the rod down the perfectly straight stands again, "Okay, I'm done. Your turn. Come, sit here." She patted the space at the end of her bed, in front of her full length mirror, while she sat behind me. I dutifully sat, careful not to fall and burn myself on the hot straightener, or spill my drink. Rose rumpled my long, dark, frizzy hair. "You have such beautiful natural curls. They look great today, so I think we should work with this." She pulled some strands back away from my face, and then some more. "Hmm."

I tuned out in the end, and focused on my drink. The cider was making me a little light headed already and I cursed myself for being such an easy drunk. Rose wandered into her private bathroom and came back with a curling iron. She quickly set to work with curling, crumping, and twisting my hair into an elaborate half-up half-down up do. The finished product was stunning. Little curls and whisps of hair framed my face, making me look older and more mature than usual. The back was a complicated knot of tiny little plaits and twirls of my thick curls. I looked like a princess.

"It's beautiful. You're a genius, Rose." I smiled at her gratefully. If I was left to my own devices my hair would be hanging around my shoulders like it usually did.

"It is." She looked at her masterpiece proudly. "Just let me grab another drink, and then I'll do you're make-up. You should see yourself then. You'll take everyone's breath away."

I was sceptical at first, but once was Rose was done with my make-up, I hardly recognised the girl in the mirror looking back at me. Her hair was artfully arranged, her eyes were accentuated by a modest amount of eyeliner, alluring shades of eye shadows, and a lip gloss that made her lips look shiny, red and plump. "Wow, Rose," I breathed. "Thank you so much!"

"Any time. I told you I would make you look pretty. Now, go get dressed and let me touch up." She leant towards herself in the mirror, dapping an imaginary fault in her makeup under her eye with a tissue.

"Me?" I asked. "When Emmett – when all the guys see you, actually – they're going to be absolutely gobsmacked."

She straightened and fixed her hair. "I'm not even dressed yet," she laughed.

Emmett arrived just before we left to walk to Eric's. His loud, rumbling Jeep pulling into the drive way gave him away before his boisterous laugh did. Rose went downstairs to meet him while I lurked in her room upstairs to reply to Charlie's text. His message was straight to the point: _Stay safe. Don't get into trouble. Be responsible, stick with Rosalie, and I don't want to hear about any underage drinking. _I sighed. What kind of daughter did he think he had?.

"Come on Bella! Come see my new girl!" Emmett's booming voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I chucked my phone in my bad and raced down stairs. I was a little too fast and I tripped on the bottom step, nearly crushing Rose as she instinctively caught me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing. She laughed as she followed Emmett outside.

"Just look at it, girls. Look at how big, and shiny, she is. These wheels? They have traction so good that even in the rain and sleep environments I'm able to …"

I sipped on the last of my drink until I finished it, and perfectly, that was when Emmett and Rose stopped fawning over the new car and declared it was time to leave. We grabbed their drinks and locked up before wandering a down the street to Eric's place.

After the fourth time I stumbled, Emmett asked, "How much have you had to drink, Miss Goodie Goodie?"

"Hey, I'm not a goodie goodie," I protested. I ignored Rose's snort and Emmett's chuckle. "I've had one." Emmett laughed outright at that.

The front of Eric's house seemed as it usually did. A tall, double story white brick home with a picket fence. However, the thumping, too-loud music defied the picture of domestic bliss the house portrayed. The front door spewed open moments before we reached it, and a very happy Eric stepped out. "You're here!" He focused and then said, "Wow, Rose, Bella, you ladies look lovely tonight. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Hell yes," Emmett said, barging past everyone and into the house. Rose sighed and followed him, stalking past everyone in her tall gold heels.

"Bella," Eric called as I wandered after the couple. I looked over my shoulder as he skipped over. "You know the new girl, right?"

I frowned at him. "No, I don't know her. I just know what Jessica's been telling everyone. Why?"

"Well, when I was in town, I ran into her. She was behind me at the super market. I could tell it was her from her voice, you know? The way she spoke. Her – her …"

"Accent?" I supplied.

"Yeah, accent!" Eric laughed loudly. I internally sighed. Oh boy. "Anyway, we got to talking, and she's coming tonight. I know you're staying sober, so can you, you know, keep an eye out for her?"

"Sure," I promised. "I'll try my best."

"She's so sexy," Eric reported. He swayed as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, hooting. "_So_ hot!"

"What does she look like?" I asked. I needed a little bit more than that to go off.

"Interested, hey?" he laughed, opening one eye and peering at me.

I frowned as my face flamed. "What? No. I just want to know how to find her."

"Sure, sure, Bella," the drunken idiot laughed. "She's tiny. Shorter than you for sure. Black hair, kind of boyish looking."

"Alright, thanks. Hey, wow, okay, do you want me to grab you a glass of water?" I asked nervously as I watched him sway and almost crumble in the doorway.

"No, no," he mumbled. "I've got my beer, and then when I'm not drinking that, I have soda in the fridge. No alcohol." He laughed hysterically and winked at me before stumbling away, chasing after a girl I didn't know as she disappeared upstairs.

I shook my head, trying to clear some of my own dizziness, and wandered off in search of the gang. I reminded myself to look for the new girl, Mary. It was certainly a surprise to know that she would be coming. She was sure to turn up soon, and it would be daunting walking into a strange house, full of people you had never met, totally alone. I would have to stay in the front of the house to keep an eye out for her arrival. I wondered what she would be like, and if we would become friends as I settled down to wait.


End file.
